


Running A-Muk

by VerilousBack



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, Possession, Slime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerilousBack/pseuds/VerilousBack
Summary: Nessa goes to take care of a rampaging Muk, but the battle doesn't go as she expected.





	Running A-Muk

One of the lesser known aspects of being a Gym Leader in the Galar Region is needing to handle the plethora of issues and disasters that other trainers can encounter. The Pokémon Rangers had yet to expand into the area, so it was up the Region's best and most dedicated to deal with the issues they were normally responsible for.

Recently, reports had come in of a rampaging wild Muk terrorizing small towns and breaking into people’s homes, attempting to tackle women and causing all kinds of chaos. Locals had managed to drive the thing away from people and into the forest, but it was clear that it would have to be captured. Who knows what other kind of mayhem having such an aggressive Muk roaming around could bring?

Nessa was quick to respond, heading towards the area as soon as she could. Currently she stood about 10 feet from the slime pile, her trusted Drednaw ready to attack the moment she gave him a command. The Muk merely sat there, undeterred by the presence of the masterful trainer and her powerful companion.

Nessa made the first move, commanding Drednaw to attack the Muk with Razor Shell. Drednaw obeyed, barrelling towards the Poison-type and readying to slam into it. With surprising speed for its size, the Muk darted out of the way of Drednaw’s attack, quickly firing back with a Mud Bomb that hit Drednaw hard.

Drednaw stopped in its tracks, the mud from the attack keeping it from moving while the Muk attacked again, this time hitting with a powerful Sludge Bomb.

Nessa could tell Drednaw wouldn’t be able to take much more of this, so she retracted him to a Poké Ball for safety. She’d definitely have to take him to a Pokémon Center after this. Recent Poké Ball innovations meant she wouldn’t need to worry about him being poisoned, but his proper injuries were another matter.

Before she could reach for another Poké Ball to continue battling, the wild Muk rushed forward and wrapped itself around Nessa’s legs, holding her in place. Nessa struggled against the slime Pokémon, kicking at it as it crept higher up her body.

In seconds the Muk had completely enveloped her from the neck down. When Nessa opened her mouth to scream for help, the Poison-type dove into her wide open mouth, forcing its mass down her throat and causing the Gym Leader to begin gagging at the sudden invasion.

The foul taste of the Muk filled Nessa’s mouth as the beats poured into her, her throat distending outward as the Pokémon fed itself into her lean, athletic body. As each drop of the Pokémon slipped down her gullet, Nessa could feel it settling in her stomach before spreading through her, planting itself throughout the entirety of her body.

Panic washed over Nessa as the Muk continued pouring itself inside of her. She’d never heard of a Muk doing anything like this, so she had no idea what the slime entering her could do to her. Would it poison her? Would she just drop dead once it was all inside of her? Any possible fate she could think of played out in her head as she was forced to swallow the slime, and nothing she envisioned ended well.

The Water-type Leader redoubled her efforts to break out, kicking harder at the slime around her hoping that adrenaline would give her enough strength to kick the Pokémon off before too much of it was inside of her. She managed to break through the slime a few times, seeing the tips of her shoes emerge from the gunk, but they would always be swallowed up again before she could get much more out.

Soon her kicks started to grow weak, her increased efforts combined with the force of the slime sliding down her gullet tiring her out quickly.

When Nessa’s kicking ceased entirely, her body too exhausted to continue, a haze began to crawl over her, her panic giving way as her body began to show signs of relaxing in the Muk’s grip. The fog only grew stronger as the halfway point of the Pokémon slid down her throat, the portion of its mass that covered her feet now crawling up her body.

As she continued to gulp down the purple goo, Nessa stopped resisting entirely, giving in and surrendering herself to the Muk forcing itself into her athletic form. A part of her, far in the back of her mind, even called out for more of the gunk, almost begging for the Poison-type to rest inside of her.

The Muk sped up its invasion of the fit Gym Leader’s mouth, rushing like a river now down her throat and spreading through her at an incredible speed. At the pace it was going, it didn’t take long for the last of it to slide down Nessa’s throat, a loud gulp escaping before her mouth slammed shut and she felt her body drink down the last drops of the Muk.

Nessa fell to her knees, her head drooping down and eyes screwing shut as the Poison-type spread the last of itself throughout the swimmer’s body. Nessa could feel herself slipping from her own body, being pushed into the back of her mind as the Muk began to take her over.

Soon control had been taken entirely from Nessa, a passenger in her own body as the Muk settled in its new vessel. The Gym Leader’s eyes shot open, glowing a vibrant purple, and she quickly rose to her feet, inspecting herself and running her hands over every inch of her dark-skinned body. 

Letting out a low chuckle, Nessa elected to return to her Gym. The problem she had arrived to solve was taken care of now, after all, so it was only right she get back to her normal work. Besides, the Muk that now controlled her body was busy inside of her, creating more of itself to spread around, and with the amount of people that go through her Gym on a regular basis, it would be a trivial task to find more hosts.


End file.
